Mental
by Miss-Leth
Summary: A career has been chosen for Sasuke. He is to become a part of the medical field to stretch the Uchiha reach. BUT NOTHING IN THIS HOSPITAL MAKES ANY SENSE! There's a patient that acts more like a doctor and the entire ward protects him!
1. Chapter 1

**I am still writing on my other stories don't worry. I will be posting on Curiosity Killed the Kit and Breathe Into me in the next few days. As always, I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

**

'Damn, why the hell did I let my father talk me into this career.' Sasuke thought to himself as he stalked down the hallways of the first floor of the Fire Nation Mental Institution. His father had set up this job since the medical field was a place where the Uchiha hand had not infiltrated. His job here was a RA, until he received his full degree as a Psychiatrist. It was his first day working there and he was already complaining, this was not a good sign. He stopped in front of a door that read Dr. Tsunade, with a sigh he tapped on the door.

"Enter!" came a curt response.

He opened the door. "Ah, mister Uchiha. Welcome." She only looked up briefly before returning to her paperwork. Sasuke bristled, unused to the lack of respect that was normally shown to an Uchiha "Your patient assignments are on the desk. You will be working with the high level patients due to your high credentials and our lack of staff willing to work up there. I will warn you now the patience on S level can be highly dangerous, so proceed with caution when dealing with them personally. Ino will introduce you today, listen to her carefully. She has been working here for about 3 years now and knows the patients you will be working with well. Today you are only here for introductions, you are free to leave after they are made. If you need any help with anything ask either her or myself. You are dismissed." she waved her hand as he grabbed the folders. Sasuke opened the door to the office and stepped out. That had been fairly painless at least. He looked down at the files in his hands, not even glancing at the names before shoving the folders into his black messenger bag.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha ." A girl with a bright blond ponytail and white lab coat greeted. She met my eyes for a moment before returning her eyes to her folders. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade has asked me to show you around. come on, I'm late and haven't had a chance to check in down there yet. Since its lunch lets give you a look at your group." She turned and began walking, again, without looking up to make sure he was following. She stopped at an elevator that was separate from the main one. A small key card reader was placed next to the door. Ino slid her card through it and the large metal doors slid open. She walked into the brightly lit elevator and Sasuke hurried to follow before the heavy doors swooshed shut. He gazed around at the blank walls, bored. When he turned his gaze he was met by blue eyes evaluating him.

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone. The girl simply raised an eyebrow and shoved her clipboard into a small bag at her side.

"Better get ready." the doors slid open revealing a white hallway. Her brisk pace had Sasuke jogging to catch up to her. She suddenly stopped in front of a doorway.

"Good afternoon Gai. How is everyone behaving today?" Ino asked the man in a bright green guard suit. Sasuke gazed at this man with wide eyes. The man had a bowl cut hair cut and very large, bushy eyebrows.

"The spirit of youth is among them today. There has yet to be a problem!" he announced in an over exuberant voice.

"Good," she grinned as he opened the door for her. "This is our newest recruit. Sasuke Uchiha. Mister Uchiha, this is Gai Maito" she stepped through the door as Sasuke gave the guard a nod.

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting from the best mental facility in the country's highest security patients, but what he found was a room that was eerily quiet. Only a few looked up at the noise of the door opening and the ones that did simply glared.

Ino's eyes swept the room, seemingly confused by the silence and malice. She turned back to look at Gai, "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Gai's face suddenly turned serious. "His _doctor_" he practically growled the word, "came to visit."

Ino shuddered then glared. "He still here?" she asked. Gai shook his head. "Alright then, Uchiha, change of plans. Right now isn't the best time to have you meeting this lot. They'll blow if something big happens without the sunshine in the room. We're going to go check on a specific patient. Follow me." she stormed out of the room, expecting him to follow. Sasuke took one last glance at the silent room before quickly following her out. He would never admit it out loud, but the feel of that room terrified him. Ino was halfway down the hall by the time he left the room and he almost had to run to catch up. He noticed she was almost shaking with fury.

She stopped only momentarily at another checkpoint. The guard at this one was almost the mini me of the other one. He could easily see the girl's mood and had the door open before she could even ask. "He left just under an hour ago." the green clad boy informed, closing the door behind them. This door led down into another hall where the patients rooms were.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She glared darkly at him, not offering an answer, as she suddenly stopped. She slid her card into the lock on the door and the electronic locks disengaged. She jerked the door open harshly.

He peered into the room around her as she stepped it. He caught the door as it almost slammed in his face. There was a small, teenage boy with yellow blonde hair laying on the bed. His arms, legs, torso, shoulders, and head were strapped down by restraints. Ino glared at the offending pieces of leather before setting to work on them.

"Is that really safe? I mean there must be a reason he was strapped down like that." Ino's dark glare stopped him from saying anything more.

"This is probably the safest patient to be around in this entire section. If you say one more word about him I promise you you wont have this job tomorrow. " she gave him a final glare before going about checking the blond boy's vitals. "Say it in front of the other patients and you wont be alive tomorrow" the comment was so low that he almost missed it. "Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" The boy didn't respond. "Damn it" She pulled out a small cell phone jabbing the numbers on it forcefully, after a second someone on the other end seemed to answer, "Big forehead, you and Hinata need to get your asses down here now. Kabuto decided to pay Naruto a visit again. He's not responding." she clicked the phone shut and huffed angrily as she busied herself around the room.

"Your acting like something happened. Who is this Kabuto guy? And why was that patient tied down if he doesn't need to be?" Sasuke asked. None of this matched the protocol he had been learning at school and he was out of his depth. He fought to keep his cool countenance and stoic expression as the entire conversation exasperated him.

"Because the asshole that runs this place has a disturbing little interest in this sector's little ball of sunshine so he sends the quack that of a pet he calls a doctor down here to play sometimes. And we can't do shit about it because then we'd be fired and then we wouldn't be able to do shit for our patients." she almost yelled.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. momentarily betraying his emotions, how could anything like this be going on?

Suddenly the door burst open a pink haired girl who possibly looked even angrier than Ino burst into the room, followed by a timid looking black haired girl. The pink haired girl pushed him roughly out of the way and he had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting. As she rushed to help the unconscious blonde on the bed.

"S-scuse me." the other girl stutterd as she too pushed past Sasuke.

The pink haired girl began to examine the blonde, making sure to carefully check his vitals. Suddenly she gave a sigh of relief, "He's fine. Looks like what ever they gave him this time was short lived." even as she spoke the tan boy's eyelids flickered open revealing sky blue orbs.

"Ino, Sakura...Hinata?" came a shaky voice. A shaky smile formed on his lips, "What are you lot doing here?" His voice was confused, then recognition dawned in his eyes "What time is it?" he asked, resigned.

Ino visibly relaxed, despite his tone, as Sakura answered him "Its lunch time blondie. Get your ass up before the entire cafeteria throws a fit."

A wavering laugh broke out of the blonde's throat as he slowly began to stand up.

The entire scene was baffling to Sasuke. Had that doctor just cursed at a patient? And the patient was calling all of them by their first names! Not to mention they said something about the cafeteria being in an uproar when it was obviously beyond calm?

Ino and Hinata placed steadying hands on his arms as he stood and began to walk toward the door. The way the boy wobbled had Sasuke's medical training pulling up a red flag.

"Should he be moving?" Sasuke asked the remaining pink haired girl, indicating the staggering blond.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, noticing him for the first time.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I just joined the staff in this sector."

she gave him a suspicious once over before giving him a slight nod finally answering, "If you want to know why we're taking him to lunch in that condition, follow me."

Sasuke hurried to follow her out of the room and after the bright haired boy that was being supported down the hall. When the group of us arrived at the door to the lunch room the blond shook off the two girls, giving them a face splitting grin and a wink.

"Hey Gai, how many laps did you do today?" he greeted the guard.

"5,000" he said proudly.

"So, 7,500 tomorrow?" asked in an enthusiastic voice. He displayed none of the vulnerability that he had been showing on the walk from the room.

"Of course! In the name of glorious youth!" The man threw the lunch room door open to reveal the silent room.

"Shit guys, who died in here?" the blonde walked confidently into the room with a blazing grin. Sasuke could only watch in shock as the tense atmosphere of the room disappeared immediately at the blonde's entrance.

"That's why." The pink haired girl nodded toward the room where the babble of quiet conversation had started to emanate. "That's how its been forever. He's the savior of this ward. And he isn't even a doctor." Sasuke watched in shock as the pink haired girl and the black haired girl disappeared down the hall, toward the elevator.

"Alright mister Uchiha, let's see who's files you have been given." the voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. Ino held out her hand for his files. Sasuke dug them from his bag and handed them over. "Let's see...Neji...Kiba...Gaara...Haku...Shino...Tenten...Shikamaru...Chouji...Sai...It seems you have Naruto's group." she laughed. "Well, let's go introduce you." she grinned, closing the files, handing them back to him, and making her way confidently across the room before he could ask what she meant about it being Naruto's Group.

"Hello Guys!" she greeted, walking up to the table where the blonde from before now occupied. He had a large bowl of ramen in front of him that he was eating greedily.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto immediately greeted, mouth full. "Who's the new guy with a stick shoved up his ass?" Sasuke blinked in shock, he knew the air he gave off was completely bastardly but no one he had just met had ever had the balls to say so. After all he WAS an Uchiha.

"Naruto!" Ino reprimanded. He received a light clout on the head from a brunette that had been sitting with his head in his arms.

"Hey! What'd you do that for Shika!" the blonde protested.

"Troublesome." the brunette muttered before placing his head back into his folded arms and seemingly fell asleep.

"This is the new RA for you lot. Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha, this is, Gaara," she pointed to the redhead with dark circles under his eyes and a glare to match Sasuke's. He sat protectively close to the blonde as he examined Sasuke. "Kiba" she nodded to the boy that sat across from the blonde. His hair was unruly as it fell around his face but what was most unusual about it was the fact that he had a dog on his lap, "and yes he's allowed to have the dog. Shikamaru is the one that's passed out." despite the claim that he was asleep the boy waved a hand in greeting. "And beside him is Chouji."

"Hey." Chouji greeted through a mouth full of food.

"Shino" Ino pointed to the black haired boy with dark sunglasses and a coat that hid most of his pale face.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Sasuke but didn't make any other movement of greeting.

"That's Sai." she pointed to the other boy that sat next to the blonde. Sai's black eyes glared mistrusting at him. But he gave a nod of greeting before putting on a horrifyingly fake smile. "Neji." Ino pointed at a long haired boy that looked surprisingly similar to the shy nurse from before. "Tenten and Haku." Sasuke gazed at what he guessed to be the female members of the group who were just sitting down.

"He the new assignment?" Tenten asked.

"Seems like" Sai answered.

"And that's your group!" Ino concluded.

Sai rolled his eyes before turning his back on the pair of RA's.

"Come on, let's let them eat." Ino led Sasuke back to the door. "Alright, rules of S Section, don't hurt Naruto, that is the biggest. I promise you that you wont leave here alive if you do not follow that rule. Now, patients that you should steer clear of for now..." Ino's eyes wandered over the room, "The group that are in the black and red over there, they are the ones with the most easily triggered tempers. So just avoid them for now. As far as your group goes...." She turned and began walking out the door. Sasuke followed her automatically, now used to her suddenly speeding off, "None of them have too much control over their tempers and almost all of them have had training in martial arts. That can be a bad combination as you can guess and thus that is why they are all the way up here. Some are easier to trigger than others though, Sai and Gaara are the most violent of the bunch. Beware of their tempers. Tenten, she has a rather large temper too, but not quite as violent. Sai also has a rather sick sense of humor he likes to use to mess with people's heads and provoke them. Don't take it to heart. I wouldn't expect Gaara to talk much... If ever, the only one he talks to is Naruto. Haku, he's a boy by the way not a girl, is more into self mutilation so again, be wary of that. Kiba is as much a dog as the pooch that's always with him, but that's his only major quirk for the most part. Chouji...don't call him fat...just don't, unless you have a distinct death wish. Shino is a bit...odd. He is like Gaara in the fact that he won't talk, but he really isn't violent...unless you hurt his bugs or Naruto. Shikamaru is just plain lazy. He could get out of this sector in a heartbeat if he would take the damn tests to do so. The only thing that will get him off his ass or pissed is threatening his friends. Neji shouldn't be too much of a problem either. All he has major depression and a severe control complex However he does have a thing for proving his strength. That can get dangerous so beware of that. Working with this lot in particular means that Naruto will almost always be nearby. He is this sectors sunshine. You will see soon enough."

"I have a question about that...He seems more like a doctor than a patient, what is he even here for? And if I have ther rest of their little groups files, why don't I have his" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

She nodded, "He really doesn't have a personal RA besides me. The damn owner makes sure he never has more than one so that fucker Kabuto can slip in here without a problem. No one knows exactly where he came from. He's been here as long as this place has been open, which is about 13 years, meaning, he was brought in hear at the age of 3. He has no real memory of anything before that." her gaze was sad as she paced up the blank hallway. "Its amazing he hasn't developed a disorder with how long he's been in this sector. We can't release him because, one, his files don't exist. Any time they're typed and put into the system they are immediately deleted. Anyone who tries to get him moved up or released is immediately fired."

"Why haven't you reported this to the cops then?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

"Anyone who tries that just disappears." she barely whispered.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Naruto asked the now silent group.

Gaara simply raised an eyebrow at him before returning to his glaring at anyone who dared get within ten feet of his blonde.

"I think you were right, dickless, about the stick up his ass...but normally people with that problem are in better moods." Sai observed with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for the others to give their evaluations.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru reported.

"Akamaru says he smells extremely clean...like a rich kid." Kiba grumbled.

"I don't think he's going to last long." Tenten laughed, "he's too sane to survive down here."

"Fate has definitely dealt him a strange hand for him to end up all the way up here." Neji nodded in agreement.

Shino simply shrugged, not deeming the question worthy of an answer.

"He's too skinny." Complained Chouji.

"Haku," Naruto prompted, gently touching the beautiful boy's elbow. "You ok?"

"I don't trust him." Haku answered.

"Naruto," Gaara spoke up for the first time since Naruto had sat down, "Kabuto came again today didn't he?" there was a dark threat in his voice.

Naruto sighed deeply, not liking where he knew the conversation would go. It would upset his friends into their unstable states and then they would most likely kick the shit out of anyone who crossed him.

"Yes, I'm curious about that too Naruto, un." Naruto looked up to see the members of the most dangerous group in the ward surrounding him. Despite most of the other patients fear of the group known as the Akastuski, most had been at the mental institution in this ward for only a small amount of time less than Naruto himself. The group had practically raised him and were VERY protective.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Yeah." The entire group around him tensed in anger. "But I'm ok guys, really. I've been dealing with this forever." he attempted to wave of their concern.

The Akatsuki shared a look before returning way to calmly to their seat. A flair of anxiety clenched at his chest as he watched the menacing look pass through their hard masks. 'Just great...their pissed.' naruto thought.

Exhaustion from the drugging along with stress began to overwhelm him as he lay his head on his arms.

"Naruto, let's get you to your room, ok?" Ino's gentle hand was lain on his back, but he was already asleep. She took one look at the group of his friends around him and sighed in defeat. She knew better than to separate Naruto from his over protective friends when they were like this. It would cause more damage then good and would put the patients in foul moods for their doctors the entire rest of the day. "We'll go to the group room." she told the group. She stepped back as Gaara stood, lifting Naruto into his arms and following after her. This was how it was every time. Kabuto would come up here and then his friends wouldn't let him out of their sight for days. One of them or an Akatsuki member was with him at all times.

She led the way to a large room that was only used by this group.

The large room used to be a lounge but it was now like a dorm room. It had 10 beds in it and a bookshelf of approved items for this specific group. Once inside the group set upon their normal routine. Gaara set Naruto gently onto one of the beds before taking up a meditative pose on the one next to it. Sai took out a sketch pad with a charcoal crayon from the shelves before sitting on the other bed next to the sleeping blonde. The others settled onto their individual beds and Ino nodded in approval before heading out to retrieve their various items that were kept in their individual rooms that they would want.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Press the pretty green button for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke pushed the door wearily open and walked into his family's mansion. He didn't bother to yell a greeting, his mother had died when he was a child, his brother had run away from home and was subsequently disowned, and his father was a workaholic. His butler gave him a greeting but his answer was simply "Hn." Before he walked upstairs.

He sighed deeply as he reached the sanctity of his room. The dark interior was calming compared to the utter blankness and over brightness of the institution. The walls were painted a dark blue. The large curtains that blocked out the light from outside were a deep red color. His carpets were soft and black. His canopy bed had black rails with red curtains, the bedspread had black silk sheets with red pillow cases. He clicked on the hanging chandelier that lit up the room.

A mahogany desk sat against the wall, a closed laptop sat on the corner of it. Sasuke walked over to the desk and dropped his messenger bag on it. Sitting down on the well cushioned chairs he removed the files on the patients he met today.

_Sabuku, Gaara_

_Admitted at the age of 15 directly into A Section as an alternative to a juvenile detention center. His out of control anger and advanced training in martial arts as a child has caused the serious injury and in some cases death of innocent bystanders of his outbursts. Therapy sessions proved to be not only dangerous but useless as well due to the fact that he refused to speak to anyone for the first month after his admittance. Also noted that he does not sleep unless sedated. He was shortly after moved into S Section where his temperament drastically improved, although he still refuses to talk to doctors. He has been in that sector for three years now and is in the most stable condition when around Patient Uzumaki._

Sasuke set that folder aside after seeing the rest was composed of police reports.

_Hyuga, Neji_

_Admitted to D section at the age of 17 for depression after the murder of his father that happened before his eyes. Refused to talk to doctors, but was often found talking to himself about fate. After 6 months of unresponsiveness he was moved to S Sector. He has been in S Sector for 1 year and has shown drastic improvement since beginning to spend time with patient Uzumaki. and is currently talking to his doctors._

_Tenten_

_Admitted at age 18 to C Section. Her anger problems caused many violent and highly destructive vandalisms. Fearing worse damage she was sent here as an alternative to juvenile detention. Easily set off into violence she became a hazard to the doctors and was moved from C Section to S Section after 1 week. There she almost immediately improved as her temper became slowly harder to trigger after prolonged time spent with patient Uzumaki . She has been in S Section for 6 months._

_Inuzuka, Kiba_

_Admitted into B Section at age 13. Found on the streets stealing for food, randomly attacking people, and mild cases of vandalism. Showed extreme violence when the threat to take his dog was given. Moved immediately to S Section. The people who were running Section S allowed him to keep his dog. He was kept in isolation for 1 month. Once released from isolation he immediately attached to patient Uzumaki where his common manners and agreeability improved. He has been in S Section for 4 years._

Sasuke stopped reading, so far every patient's file has said something about their temperament improving after exposure to the blonde kid. He shoved the rest of the files aside and stood, deciding it was time to eat.

* * *

'Its WAY too early to be up.' Sasuke thought as he walked toward the Section S elevator. He slid his card that he had found with the files and the metallic doors slid open.

"Hey, hold the door!" called a voice from down the hall, not bothering to look up, I placed a hand in the door and removed it when I heard the man step in beside me.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother." I jerked my head up to stare wide eyed at Itachi Uchiha. "How are you little Sasuke?"

"I-itachi?" I pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Why are you so surprised? I was going to school for this when I left. Did you think I had just given it up?" he let out a bored chuckle as the doors once again slid open, "Though I wasn't expecting you to be working here as well little brother." He stepped into the hall and I followed after him. He stayed in silence as he walked down the hallway Sasuke followed after him in shock.

"How long have you been working here?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Probably about 4 years. I started here as an summer intern, like you are now I'm guessing. And I never left. Good morning Kotetsu."

"Itachi, and he must be the new guy. He looks just like you." the man dubbed Kotetsu opened the door to the hall of patient's rooms.

"Why didn't I see you yesterday?" I ignored the guard.

"My day off. Now, I've got to get my patients to breakfast now and as do you." he spun on his heel and walked down the hall.

I watched him go before reaching into my bag for the folders. It seemed all my patients were near each other as far as rooms went. S1 S2 S3 S4 S5 S6 S7 S8 S9.

Sasuke gazed through the window of the first of the doors of his patients and was surprised to find the room empty. With hurried steps he walked to the next one, then the next then the next.

"Look at the new kid un. He's frantic un!" came a bursting laughter from behind him. Sasuke spun to see Itachi with the black and red clad group Ino had told him yesterday to avoid.

"They in their room?" at first Sasuke thought Itachi was asking him, but he was turned to the blonde who had been laughing.

"Yes itachi, un. The four eyed freak came yesterday un." the blonde's hyper nature suddenly turned deadly serious.

"Come along little brother. I know where your charges are." Itachi gave a sigh, walking toward the end of the hall. His group of charges followed behind him easily.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. He was slowly starting to realize he was losing his cool more and more at this damn job.

"Little Sasuke, something you have got to realize about working in S section is that we don't always follow the rules down here." Itachi laughed. Itachi slid his card through the reader at the end of the hallway. The locks clicked and he opened it revealing a large room with multiple beds. Spread out through the room were his patients.

Kiba was sprawled out snoring. Sai was sitting on his bed with a sketch pad. Neji and Haku were reading. Tenten had a weapons catalog. Chouji was munching on a bag of chips happily. Shikamaur was staring out the barred window that could only see up into the clouds. Shino was staring at an ant farm. And last but not least Gaara was watching Naruto as he slept.

Itchi left a very confused Sasuke at the door with his patients as he walked into the room.

"Morning guys. Everyone up. Time to eat!" Itachi announced.

"Five more minutes," came the almost incoherent mumble from the lump of covers that was Kiba. Naruto, who had sat up immediately upon Itachi's announcement, got an evil smirk on his face and slipped towards his old friend's bed. The small dog that was sleeping with the boy watched Naruto's advance and leapt off the bed. Without warning Naruto tipped the mattress, unceremoniously dumping the sleeping dog boy onto the floor.

Sasuke stared, awestruck and waiting for a violent outburst that was promised to happen in this ward. He was surprised to hear jubilant laughter around him as the Akatski, chouji, Tenten, and Haku laughed at the boy's predicament.

Sasuke turned back to the now toppled bed just in time to see Kiba lunge from the covers and tackle the laughing blonde. Sasuke tried to lunge to the blonde's aid but was held back by a hand that he turned to see it belonged to the blonde of Itachi's group and he was shaking his head.

Sasuke turned back, helpless to watch the scene, but to his surprise, instead of beating the blonde senseless the brunette was tickling him into submission.

"A-Alright Alright! I give!" Naruto shrieked, trying to fend off his friend who chuckled in triumph before getting up from his position straddling the blonde's waist. Gaara stood and gave a pointed glare to the brunette before offering a hand to pull the blonde to his feet. Sasuke saw his lips move, but if he talked then Sasuke couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gaara, no worries." he gave a victory sign and a blinding grin.

"Now that you're all awake, to breakfast with all of you!" Itachi shooed them out of the room. Naruto and Kiba rushed to obey, playfully shoving each other, seeing who could get to the door first. Sasuke had to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled. He backed right into his brother who looked down at him.

"Relax little brother. You will soon find that as long as the little ball of sunshine is nearby, this lot are hard to aggravate. However, I never took you to be one to lose your cool." His mocking smirk startled me back into my stoic cool.

"Oh good, you're all up. It seems Mister Uchiha beat me here." Ino paused as she walked down the hall toward them. "Oh, both Uchiha's it seems. Good morning Itachi."

"Ino," he inclined his head in greeting, "Is my little brother in your charge?"

"Brother huh? I didn't know that. I thought it was more distant that that, but I guess you CAN see the resemblance... And yes, he's in my charge." Her eyes wandered over her patients who stood within a ring of Akatski members as they walked down the hallway. Her eyes landed on Naruto's ruffled from, "Naruto, were you playing a prank on Kiba again this morning?"

Naruto looked sheepish as he nodded a confirmation.

Ino fought laughter as she continued her inspection, "Gaara, you didn't take your medicine last night did you?" The redhead avoided her gaze and gave no response. "I see." she seemed to get some form of answer from his silence, though it was lost on Sasuke.

"Miss Yamanaka." Sasuke walked up beside her as they passed through the first security door. Ino waved to Kotetsu as the passed.

"Yes mister Uchiha?"

"I'm...very confused." he supplied.

Ino laughed, but there was understanding in her eyes. "Let me get them all set before I explain how things work up here. Good morning Genma." her attention was suddenly diverted to the guard. The guard nodded his greeting and opened the door to the cafeteria. "Alright you lot, go eat and don't start trouble." Ino stepped aside so that their patients could make their way to the line. Sasuke mentally noted that this room highly resembled the set up of a school cafeteria.

Ino led the way across the room to where they were serving the breakfast and grabbed two trays before leading him to the back of the room where it some attendants already sat. She sat down at an empty end and motioned for him to sit across from her so he was facing the patients.

"I apologize for not warning you that they would be in a different room this morning. I forgot that you wouldn't know. Whenever something happens to Naruto the group does better if they can keep at least one person with Naruto at all times. Especially Gaara. They tend to be rather violent otherwise. We slowly learned that." She sighed. "It started with Gaara, then Kiba, then Haku, then Sai and so on. Although, that was just since I've been working here. However, I've heard from Tsunade that it started alot longer ago than that. You see, most the patients in this sector have been here since they were minors. The ones that have been here the longest, are the members of the Akatski. Out of them the longest period they've been in here is 12 years and the shortest is 10. At first they were the only ones down here besides Naruto. They basically raised the boy themselves, actually for all practical reasons they did. From what I've heard, they also did better when they were sharing a room so they still share one to this day, however, Naruto no longer shares with them. Although they all have their personally assigned rooms, they haven't stayed in them for close to ten years. Gaara has been here for three years. Almost immediately upon his arrival in S Section Naruto attached to him. Gaara almost killed him the first couple of times, but no matter what we did Naruto wouldn't leave him alone. Gaara was lucky to survive after what he did to Naruto though. However, Naruto refused to let anyone even touch him. It was when I was first assigned to S Section. I can tell you it scared the shit out of me. But then one day at lunch Gaara had him pinned to the wall, Itachi was desperately trying to control to the Akatski. Everyone was worried that Naruto was about to die, but Naruto said something to Gaara and he just dropped him. For the next week Gaara was put in solitary, then when he was out he suddenly attached to Naruto. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The boy who hadn't spoken a word in months, that was nothing but hostile to anyone that was within two feet of him was suddenly almost physically attached to Naruto at all times. The funniest part was that Naruto wasn't even surprised by it, he just acted like it was completely normal that he suddenly had a redhead boy attached to his arm. But the problem came when that night when we tried to put them in separate rooms. Once Naruto was out of sight Gaara threw a fit. It was the most violent one he had ever thrown. As soon as we let Naruto out he immediately calmed. We didn't even have to sedate him. That night we just had them both stay in Naruto's room. It was like that for a week until Naruto finally talked him into staying in his own room. However, the process repeats every time that Kabuto comes to visit Naruto, so we've learned that its best to just humor them than to drug them. So they have the group room where all ten of them stay. All of them have similar stories." Ino paused, a small smile forming on her lips. "Its like Naruto has a gravity within him. They just can't help but be drawn."

"She's right." Sasuke noticed for the first time that his brother had taken the seat next to him. "Another thing that is odd up here is the treatment of the patients. Though it is against proper protocol, we allow patients that show stability things to help pass the time. Some items only under supervision, like Haku and needles. Others are aloud to have them whenever like Sai and most of his art supplies and Neji and his books. But the fact that we do this is a secret that stays up here. As is most of what goes on up here."

"Looks like they're done. Come on Sasuke, let's get them up to the rec room." Ino stood and began walking toward the table where our group sat.

"Alright guys. Time for supervised fun!" Ino laughed.

"Really! Alright! Let's go guys!" Naruto shot from the table, dragging a stoic looking redhead with him.

"Naruto, if you aren't careful one of these days you are going to dislocate poor Gaara's arm." Tenten teased.

"Yes dickless, no sending him to the hospital." Sai teased.

"I am not Dickless Sai!" Naruto leapt onto Sai's back. Sasuke was starting to get the feeling that he shouldn't expect the expected from this group, because instead of throwing him off or hurting him he simply slipped his hands under Naruto's legs and carried him piggyback across the room. Naruto simply laughed like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him.

Ino simply chuckled and followed after. The rest of my patients followed after easily after them with smiles or smirks.

"Dickless?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"That's Sai's nickname for Naruto. You get used to it. They have their own language sometimes." Sasuke nodded to his brother before chasing after the group that was now leaving the room.

* * *

"Sai! You can put me down now! We're about to get on the elevator!" Naruto complained from atop Sai's back.

"No." Sai gave his fake smile over his shoulder. Naruto pouted before flailing violently to get free. "Alright!" Sai dropped his legs and Naruto landed nimbly on the ground before darting into the elevator and clamping onto Gaara's arm. Kiba walked to Naruto's side and ruffled his hair and the rest of the group crammed in after them.

"They're just like a group of high schoolers at a mall." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Thats because even if they're in here, they're still a group of teenagers." Ino answered in Sasuke's ear. Naruto turned to grin and wink at him. After a second the doors swooshed open again revealing a white hallway, almost identical to the one they had just vacated.

"Yay! Free time!" Naruto cheered, leading the way down the hall. "Granny!" he suddenly shrieked running forward. Sasuke watched as the head of the center turned and delivered a hard blow directly to the top of the blondes head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that brat!"

"Old hag, what did you do that for?"

"You deserved that one Naruto." Sasuke jumped in shock as he heard Gaara speak for the first time. The redhead was lifting the blonde off the ground.

"Gaara, I think you gave your new RA a heart attack." Naruto laughed at sasuke as he was pulled abruptly to his feet.

"Hey Old Hag, is the Pervy old man here?" Naruto bounced happily in front of Tsunade.

"Na-ru-toooo" each syllable came out angrily and a tick was easily seen on her forehead.

"Who are you calling Pervy Old Man! And after I came up here simply to say hi to you while visiting my drunken wife! You wound me kid!" Naruto was suddenly mauled from behind by a big, white haired man.

"Gah! Put me down!" he yelled. "Old Hag get your Pervy husband off of me!"

A heavy fist came down on both Jiriaya and Naruto's heads. "You all are in an institution, don't be making such a racket." Tsunade glared darkly, her hands still balled into fists. "Now, get to your damn rec room brat!"

"Come on, you've annoyed Dr. Tsunade off enough for one day." Ino chided as she lifted Naruto to his feet. Gaara and Neji were already halfway down the hall stopped in front of a doorway.

"Fine." Naruto was rubbing the painful lump that was growing on his head as he followed the others down the hall. "Uchiha, you look like Itachi." Naruto suddenly said, turning to the raven haired boy beside him.

"We should look alike. We're brothers." Sasuke answered cooly.

"Really?" He grinned.

"You are an idiot aren't you?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

"Hey, bastard! Fine!" Naruto stuck his nose in the air and rushed forward.

Naruto walked into the huge, brightly lit room. The whole group began taking their seats in their individual spots. Sai sat at a large easel near the large window. Haku picked up some needlepoint that sat on a chair in a corner. Kiba had a section of the room to play small games of fetch with Akamaru. Tenten and Neji settled into martial arts stances on the padded floor in the corner of the room. Shikamaru lounged against the window, looking up into the sky with a content expression. Shino settled down with a large book on one of the overstuffed chairs. Gaara was beginning to sculpt with his weird sandlike material that was set on a table near another set of overstuffed chairs. Naruto wandered over next to his best friends and flopped onto the seat, letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

"Why is that Naruto kid so tired? It seems like everywhere he goes he just passes out." Sasuke inquired as he surveyed the room, his eyes resting on the blonde.

"He's always like that for a while after Kabuto's 'visits'. almost all he does is sleep. He'll be back to his normal, energetic self in a day or so."

"Are they even allowed to have all this stuff?" Sasuke asked Ino as she settled into one of two chairs set by the door. Sasuke sat alert in the one next to her.

"Not technically, but up here, they never do all the inspections and what not. They are only allowed most the things in this room under supervision. And they know if anything happens in here whoever it is is denied the privilege of being in here for a month. We also don't let them come up here if Naruto is not with them. Thats the rule with this group atleast."

"But...they're fighting." he pointed to Tenten and Neji.

"Yes, but almost this whole group has been trained in martial arts, they know how to hit without actually doing damage. See, this room breaks the rules, but it has its own strict set of rules. This whole group can probably recite them. We actually set this up for Naruto, but as this group grew they were slowly allowed the privilege of coming in here with him. It actually improves their behavior especially with their psychiatrists." Ino smiled, "Speaking of which, they should be starting to pull them out one by one soon..." as if on cue a knock came to the door.

Ino stood and opened it revealing...

* * *

**Let's end it there for today. Hey, if you want I'll take suggestions on who their shrink or shrinks should be. Just tell me by pressing the pretty green button! Of course I don't own Naruto! But I'm having fun with this story anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, its been a while hasn't it. Don't worry, I'll be posting more often now that its not the crazy month of December. I don't own Naruto of course and here's the next chapter. Oh, and if you want to have a say on the story go to my profile and vote on my poll, I'm still up in the air about the pairing on this story...although...hehe...never mind.

* * *

**

"Oh, Itachi, why are you here?"

The elder uchiha nodded behind himself, "They're jittery today."

Ino nodded in understanding, allowing the Akatski to pass. Itachi came to sit in the chair next to Sasuke.

"Itachi, why don't you tell Sasuke about your group. It doesn't look like he'll be able to steer clear of them. He might as well know their names."

"Alright little brother. The blonde sitting next to Gaara with the clay is Diedra. The redhead thats wood sculpting, thats Sasori. Then Pein, Hikdan, Kiasame, Kakuzu, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu." He pointed them out individually. "I've been assigned to them since I got here."

"If they've been here as long as Ino says, why haven't they been released?" he asked.

"Who says we want to Little Uchiha." the man Itachi deemed as Tobi sauntered over. "We will stay here and watch over our little ball of sunshine together. If anyone tries to discharge us...well, we'll have to find a way back." Sasuke shuddered at the creepy tone the threat was given in.

"Its true, and after the stunts they've pulled in here they wont be released for a long time. They've made sure of that" Itachi said as he lounged back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

A sudden knock broke off Sasuke's analyzation of the group.

"Well, there's quite a party in here." a silver haired man with a black mask over his face came in followed by a woman in a long coat and a huge man.

"You're late Kakashi." Ino said in a bored voice, "Who first?"

"Tenten, you're with me." the female psychiatrist beckoned.

"Sai." the large man called.

"And Gaara is with me." Kakashi said, smiling brightly. Instead of following after him like the other patients did, Gaara simply ignored him.

"Gaara," Kakashi turned back to face him.

"Kabuto came by yesterday." Sasuke heard Ino whisper.

"Ah, I see. Then Neji, come along." Kakashi turned his attention to the long haired man.

Gaara visibly relaxed as his eyes flickered to where Naruto slept with his head on the table.

"So this is where all my patients are!" a girl with brilliant colored hair walked in as Kakashi laughed. "Itachi, if you are going to hide my patients please tell me."

"I wasn't going to be around them the day after Kabuto was here, not without blondie nearby Konan." Itachi protested. This stopped Konan's tirade.

"Pein, your first." was all she said as she turned from the room.

Sasuke watched in silence as the patients were one by one called from the room for an hour each for his patients, but for Itachi's it was more like twenty minutes.

"So this is the new meat that Tenten was telling me about." the female psychiatrist hovered over Sasuke.

"Yep, this is my kid brother!" Itachi announced.

"Neji, Tenten, fix your form!" Anko was suddenly distracted into screaming at the two patients. Sasuke watched in horror as the small woman joined the spar.

"Chill little brother. Its normal. There is a reason the shrinks are who they are. They don't die easy." Itachi waved it off. The large male psychiatrist leaned on the wall beside Itachi. "Almost everyone that works in this sector has a rather...colorful history. Anko over there was an advanced martial arts trainer. Four of her students have won medals at the Olympics in kick boxing. Kakashi over there was a cop, but he retired not to long ago to work here. And Ibiki, he was a military interrogator for the more...stubborn suspects. And Konan...well you can say she is VERY familiar with S sector." Itachi smiled up at the intimidating man behind him.

"Hello!" came the bright call as the pink haired doctor walked in.

"Hey Forehead. I figured you would be here soon. Good timing, you beat Iruka." Ino welcomed. The blonde pointed to the mess of blonde hair at the table.

Gaara looked up and caught sight of her. With a gentle hand he shook Naruto's shoulder, starting the blonde awake. The blonde blinked glazy eyed at the red head before turning where he indicated to see the doctor.

"Hey Sakura!" he grinned sleepily. He stood, walking toward her. Gaara followed like a shadow.

"You coming today Gaara? Alright guys, let's go." She waved for them to follow her.

"Where are they going?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Sakura is going to make sure that Naruto checks out alright. Most the time he's fine after he sleeps it off, but we always check just in case. Gaara is just going because he's just protective like that." Itachi answered instead.

"Alright Guys, lunch time. Gaara and Naruto will meet us down there." Ino clapped her hands like she was talking to little kids.

"You all too." Itachi called. Everyone in the room began to rise and make their way toward the door.

* * *

**Ok, this is a rather short chapter I know, but the next chapter has a twist to make up for it. Believe me. Press the pretty green button for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke rubbed at his temples as he sat at his desk at home. Files lay spread out in front of him, listing all his patient's quirks. Alongside them lay his textbooks with lists and lists of protocol, all of which was now useless. He felt like he had been warned about lions and thrown into a pool of sharks, albeit calm sharks. The rest of the day had passed quite alike to how it started. The group of supposed disturbed patients ate, relaxed, joked, and hung out like a group of teens hanging out at a party. Sasuke had prepared himself for the screaming, thrashing, fighting, even for the foaming at the mouth, but this? With a groan he let his forehead hit the desk with a loud thud.

A low growl escaped his lips as a knock was issued to his door. He lifted his head, casting a final glare at the barrage of papers he stood. "Come in!"

"Master Uchiha, dinner is served." a servant gave a low bow.

"Hn." Sasuke answered shortly before following the servant out of the room. If he was being called for dinner that meant only 1 thing, he would have dinner with his father tonight, joy, the perfect way to end his day. Fixing a blank expression he walked into the dinning room.

"Son," his father greeted, nodding to the empty seat across from him.

'Great, what next.' Sasuke thought, 'First it was becoming a psychologist now it'll be he has a girl picked out for me to marry. After all, I'm already 19. Perfect marrying age.' he shook off that thought with a shudder, taking his seat.

The first half of dinner passed in silence, until his father suddenly cleared his throat.

"Today was your first full day on the job was it not?"

"Yes," Sasuke had found that when it came to his father, to the point answers were always best.

"How is it fairing?" the man fixed his dark gaze on his son, calculating even the shortest answers.

"It is proving quite interesting."

"Hn, your schooling is paying off then." he gave a satisfied nod.

Sasuke internally snorted but stated, "Yes Father, very much so."

Silence settled in again, this time to be broken by Sasuke, "I found out Itachi works there today."

Fugaku's eyes shot up to meet his youngest son's. "What?"

Sasuke nodded gravely "It seems he has been working there some time."

"Hn, don't let him pull you in on his foolishness Sasuke," was all Fugaku said as he turned back to his dinner, ending the conversation permanently for the night.

Once Sasuke was safely back in his room he rolled his shoulders to loosen the tensed muscle, it was always stressful to be around his father for any amount of prolonged time. His eyes wandered back to the mess that was his desk, and narrowed to a glare. He wasn't about to let some small ass job put him in over his head, he was an Uchiha after all.

With a superior huff he snatched out his notebook and pencil to begin to organize the lists of information that had overwhelmed him before.

_Patients:_

_Hyuuga: reads, babbles about fate, spars in free time with Tenten_

_Tenten: likes weapons, spars, loud_

_Sai: always draws, annoying fake smile, calls Uzumaki dickless_

_Haku: weird thing for needles, quiet, stares off into space, reads_

_Nara: Sleeps_

_Chouji: Eats_

Sasuke paused to look at the last two, searching for more to write one them before finally giving up with a shrug.

_Shino: likes bugs, wears sunglasses at all times, never speaks, never shows expression_

_Inuzuka: Obnoxious, loud...DOG_

_Sabaku: over protective, glares, creepy, quiet_

Sasuke nodded in approval, looking over his description of his patients one more time before moving on.

_S Section: _

_Rooms: Have separate rooms but commonly share the "group room" down the hall. Despite the fact that they have a girl in the group they all sleep in that same room._

_Protocol: Clearly ignored in mass proportions. The patients are allowed dangerous items, to be violent towards each other and their doctor, and to speak freely._

_Violence level: None_

_Staff: All deserve a place as patients instead of doctors for allowing it all to go on._

_Uzumaki:_

The single name on the line made Sasuke pause in his evaluation. The blonde himself was a riddle enough, add the strange effect he had on the patients at large, the fierce protectiveness of not only the doctors but the other patients, his lighthearted demeanor despite the supposed abuse he has received since a young age, and his non existent past.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. There was no way he could write down anything on the blonde tonight, not with how little he really knew to be true so instead all he added was

_Dobe._

He slowly stood, glancing at his clock. He groaned loudly as the numbers read 11:45 pm. He had to be up at 5 to make it to the center by 7. Carefully stacking all the papers, he placed them in a pile before sticking his now closed notebook on top. Now at least he had somewhere he could start. He clicked off the light and fell into bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

Sasuke's dreams of endless hallways, secrets, and obnoxious laughter was interrupted by the even more obnoxious blaring of his alarm clock.

He gave a groaned curse as he rolled out of bed and set about his morning routine. An hour later of making himself presentable he began shoving the papers and such into his black messenger bag, placing the most important papers into his clipboard. His keycard hung on an elastic lanyard around his neck(another thing that was far from protocol. He slid his white lab coat overtop his white pants and dark blue t-shirt before grabbing his keys. The Uchiha manor was 45 minutes from the center, even in Sasuke's dark blue sports car. That, of course meant an overly long car ride everyday for the tired Uchiha. Sasuke yawned as he pulled out of the drive way, his thoughts wandering back to his train of thought from the night before.

Naruto Uzumaki... Ino had said that he had been at the center since he was 3 years old but Sasuke couldn't see how such a thing was even possible. Who would put a toddler in a mental institution for safe keeping? And the experiments said to be done on him, what could they be doing to the teenager that would leave him unconscious and weak for hours. It didn't make any sense. None of it.

* * *

"Good morning little brother!" came the overly chipper voice as Sasuke's brother entered the elevator behind him. Sasuke fixed him with his best glare, only for a coffee to be shoved in his face.

"I can't take that up with me." Sasuke stared at it questioningly.

Itachi blinked at him, "Why not?" He took a sip of his own cup in his other hand.

Sasuke blinked between his brother and the coffee before taking it, mentally reminding himself once again, 'its different here, I won't be surprised again.'

"The hell?" Itachi murmured as the doors slid open and the brothers stepped out to be greeted by chaos.

"What?" Sasuke asked, suddenly shoved out of the way from behind as a herd of nurses hurtled toward the hall that kept Sasuke and Itachi's charges. Itachi took off after them after only a moments hesitation. As soon as the door opened to admit the large group, the sound came through. Screams of rage echoed down the hall from the two furthest rooms.

Sasuke paused in the doorway, confused. This was what he had been expecting before, but... "Itachi! What's going on?" Sasuke took off after his brother.

Itachi simply ignored him and veered through a door on the left. He went to follow his brother only for his arm to be grabbed. He spun to see Ino holding his arm in a death grip as she sped down the hall.

"He's going to his patients as we should be going to ours." was the explanation she offered, her eyes never leaving the hall in front of them. She suddenly stopped short as they neared the door to the group room. Shattered items lay strewn all over the hall outside and things continued to fly out as the nurses tried to enter.

"WHERE IS HE!" the roar resounded from the room and echoed loudly down the hall. An inhuman growl accented the screamed demand. Ino's eyes widened and she shoved her way forward, unintentionally dragging Sasuke along with her.

Inside the room was torn to shreds. All beds were tipped over. An army of security members were trying to subdue the riled patients, some already sporting injuries.

Neji, Sai, and Tenten stood back to back in defensive stances, their eyes livid as the guards advanced on them. Kiba was down on all fours alongside his dog growling and snapping at anyone who tried to approach. Even Chouji, Shikamaru, and Haku were fighting against the guards.

The scream however had come from the redhead of the group. Gaara was advancing toward the door, enraged beyond imaginability. A guard made the mistake of trying to grab him only to be thrown against a far wall.

Ino stepped forward, a move that he wasn't sure if it was brave or stupid. "Gaara, whats going on?" she said in a low voice.

Gaara turned his teal glare on her. "He's gone! You people drugged me to sleep so I couldn't watch him and now he's gone! Those damn assholes took him!" Ino's eyes widened as they swept over the room. Sasuke gave the room another once over before he realized the same thing she did, Uzumaki wasn't there.

While they realized this another two guards charged at the redhead. Gaara's glare darkened and he kicked one in the stomach, catapulting them over his head and swinging his arm to smash his elbow into the head of the other. Them man dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Gaara! Stop!" Ino took another few steps into the room. The entire group turned wild, unrecognizing eyes on her as they assessed her as a threat. "Come on you guys. If you keep this up you'll go into isolation permanently. Do you really think that when Naruto gets back from whatever they're doing to him to find out you've all been sent to some prison or detention center?"

Sasuke watched as almost everyone in the group froze for a moment at the thought of never seeing the blonde again. The moment was all the guards needed to tackle them to the ground and the nurses charged forward to apply the sedative.

Gaara and Kiba, on the other hand, did not calm. Kiba growled at the guard who came to close. The raven haired nurse from a few days before stepped past the guard and crouched a few feet from the boy and dog. She held her hand out to him like he was as much a dog as the one next to him. Sticking true to the assessment the wild haired boy leaned forward to sniff her hand before his hair slowly flattened to its normal mess. She gave him a soft smile murmuring a low, good boy, then she reached out with a shot and injected the sedative into his arm. Kiba whined like a hurt puppy before his limbs gave out on him and he fell to the floor unconscious. The puppy licked at his cheek.

"He's alright Akamaru, just asleep." the girl reassured, stroking the canine's fur gently. The pup licked her hand before going back to casting his worried eyes on his master.

Gaara' opened his mouth and an animalistic scream of rage tore from his throat. One of the nurses took the open opportunity and charged forward and flipped him with inhuman strength, stabbing a needle into his backside. The redhead immediately went limp and the pink haired nurse sat up from the ground with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ino sighed, dropping heavily down into a chair in the almost empty cafeteria. Sasuke sat down beside her in shock of everything that had happened. All the patients in the sector had been subdued and were taken to their private rooms, some strapped down and sedated, others willingly. Gaara was deep in a drug induced sleep and fully bound to his bed as to not repeat the events of earlier. Itachi was sitting at the table Ino had chosen, his head buried in his arms but every muscle tensed.

Sasuke's mind whirled at a thousand miles per hour. The group that had seemed so normal only yesterday had flipped a switch. Right now in Sector S, everything was being done by the book. It was a complete turn around from his earlier experience and he struggled to keep up with the sudden change.

"How'd it go with your group?" Ino asked suddenly.

Itachi turned his head to give her a irritated glare. "As well as it did the other time this happened. How'd your group go?" he asked sarcastically.

"Worse then last time, significantly so. Not only are they closer now, he got taken while they were all in the room." she answered with a slight wince, "but it could have been worse."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement before replacing his face into his arms.

Sasuke twitched in irritation at his own ignorance of the place, "Will someone mind telling me whats going on?"

"It's simple really." Answered the pink haired nurse as she sat down next to Ino, the raven haired nurse, and silver haired psychologist followed her and took the final seats. "The crazy snake bastard decided he'd rather have Naruto closer to him for whatever kind of experiments they do on him." Sakura growled.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, attempting to decipher the explanation.

"She means the boss took him to his own private research facility. Atleast we think that's where he goes." the masked man explained.

"It happened before, about a year or so back." the timid nurse spoke next.

"That wasn't the only time either. It used to happen quite often about 6 years ago." Kakashi nodded in agreement before shuddering, "the Akatsuki have atleast learned a degree of self control since then." he nodded approvingly at Itachi.

"So what you're saying is Uzumaki is gone." Sasuke summarized with a frown of disbelief.

* * *

**And for now I'll end there. Man its been forever. So I'm still up in the air about exactly what pairings are going to come out in this story, so don't be surprised if I change them. Although I'm always up for your imput on what you think I should do. Who knows, I might incorporate your suggestion in ways you don't expect. Anyway, thanks for the read and if you don't mind press the pretty... Blue and Orange button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Guys I'm sorry! From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. But I have bad news. My computer broke a few weeks ago. Like dead forever broke. Thus taking all my chapters I either had written or partway written. So for now all my stories will be paused until I can get a new computer. Don't worry I'm not dropping them completely just temporarily pausing. I'll probably try to post when I can. But it will be few and far between at the moment. Sorry!**

**Miss-Leth**


End file.
